lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Pok d'Sivis (CaBaNa)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+7 vs AC; 1d4-1 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Range 5/10; +11 vs AC; 1d4+3 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Range 10, +12 vs Will; 1d8+12 psychic damage, the target grants combat advantage and can't make opportunity attacks TE of Pok's NT.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Psychic, Implement |Power Description=Area burst 1 (2 if enlarged) within 10 squares; each enemy in burst; +12 vs Will; 1d6+7 (5 if enlarged) Psychic damage and the target cannot take opportunity actions until the end of Pok's next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Zone |Power Description=Required; must have Visions of Avarice active to use this power. Close Burst 5; each enemy in burst; +12 vs Will; pull the secondary target up to 4 squares toward the zone. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares; each creature in burst; +12 vs Will; 1d8+8 psychic damage, and the target is slowed until the end of Pok's next turn. Effect: Shadows writhe in the designated area and continue until the end of Pok's next turn. Any creature that enters the area of the grasping shadows takes 5 psychic damage and is slowed until the end of its next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Nethermancy, Implement, Psychic, Shadow |Power Description= Close blast 5 (6 if enlarged); each creature in blast; +12 vs Will; 2d8+12 (8 if enlarged) psychic damage. Effect: TE Pok's NT, he has partial concealment and when an adjacent enemy hits Pok with an attack, that enemy takes 5 psychic damage. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement |Power Description=Area burst 1 (2 if enlarged) within 20 squares; each enemy in the burst; +12 vs Will; 2d8 + 12 (8 if enlarged) psychic damage, Pok and his allies can treat the target as an ally for the purposes of flanking TE of Pok's NT.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=ranged 10; +7 vs Will; 1d6+8 psychic damage, and Pok is invisible to the target until the beginning of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares; each enemy in burst; +12 vs Will; 1d6+8 psychic damage, and the target is slowed and takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls (save ends both). Aftereffect: Pok knocks the target prone. Miss: The target is slowed and takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Pok's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 20 squares; each creature in burst; +12 vs Will; 2d6+8 psychic damage, and the target is knocked prone and immobilized until the end of it's next turn. Miss: The target is immobilized until the end of Pok's next turn. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Zone |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10; Effect: The burst creates a zone in its origin square. The zone lasts until the end of your next turn. You then make the primary attack. Primary Target: Each enemy in the burst Primary Attack: Intelligence vs. Will Hit: You pull the primary target up to 4 squares toward the zone. If the primary target is then in the zone or adjacent to it, the primary target is immobilized (save ends). Sustain Minor: The zone persists until the end of your next turn, and you make the secondary attack. .}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10; one creature; +12 vs Will; 2d10+8 psychic damage. Effect: The target takes ongoing 5 psychic damage and grants combat advantage to all Pok's allies (save ends both).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Fear, Illusion, Implement, Psychic, Zone |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10; Effect: The burst creates a zone of illusory safety. A target that is forced to leave the zone takes 2d8 + 12 (8 if enlarged) psychic damage, and this effect ends for it. The zone lasts until no creature is subject to this effect. Each Creature in Burst; +12 vs Will; Hit; The target is affected by visions of ruin (save ends). While affected by visions of ruin, it cannot voluntarily leave the zone, and it does not have line of sight to targets outside the zone. Miss; Until the end of your next turn, the target cannot voluntarily leave the zone, and it does not have line of sight to targets outside the zone. "Special:" A creature whose space is partly within the zone can move only into squares within the zone..}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic, Nethermancy, Shadow, Zone |Power Description=Area burst 2 within 10; Effect: The burst creates a zone that lasts until the end of the encounter. The zone is difficult terrain, and creatures grant combat advantage while in it. Pok then makes the following attack. Each Creature in Burst; +12 vs Will; Hit; 2d6 + 12 (8 if enlarged), and the target is dazed, cannot leave the zone willingly, and cannot see creatures outside the zone (save ends all). If the target is already dazed, it takes 5 extra psychic damage.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion |Power Description= Effect:The illusion of a medium or smaller object or creature appears in an unoccupied square within range. It can make sounds, and it can move within its square but cannot leave it. The illusion lasts until the end of the encounter, or until an attack hits it or a creature touches it. An Insight or Perception check of 22 allows a creature to determine the illusion is a fake.}} }} Character Information Background Harrdee and Glyndel d'Sivis, mid-ranking members of House Sivis, had two wonderful twins, Roswyn born first by ten minutes, and Pok. Roswyn was a little bigger, a little stronger, and much more extroverted. In fact, the trend of Pok being ten steps behind Roswyn continues on to this day. Recently, while Pok was on a mission, tracking down Khyber cultists, Roswyn disappeared. Appearance Pok looks like every gnome you've ever seen, that is if you catch a glimpse of him. His hood is normally over his head, hiding the Sivis diadem resting across his forehead, the only reference to his family he carries, outside of one set of ID/travel papers. He carries multiple ID's, and matching travel papers for each, three of the pairs have false information on them. His clothing isn't much more than sheets wrapped about him with silk and hempen rope, producing a number of pockets where none originally existed. If someone were to try and glance beneath the hood, a blinding shimmer obscures the gnomes face. Age: 65 Gender: Male Height: 3'4" Weight: 52 lbs. Personality Pok is extremely shy, paranoid, and sure that everything and everyone is out to get him. He tends to stay near escape routes, or make them as he goes, mumbling something about "Always having an out." Pok tries to stay completely neutral in all matters, personal, public or political. His main drive is to out-rank his sister, which he hasn't been able to do since they were born. That drive doesn't overshadow his love of Roswyn, as she is the person most trusted, and most respected by Pok. Alignment: Unaligned Hooks **Pok has been asked to keep an eye on Roswyn by his family, this could be because she is the favorite, or they question her loyalty. (see below) **Pok will do anything to protect Roswyn if she is in danger. (see below) **Pok has been attempting to work for the "Trust", as his sister had in the past. **Update: Part of a party which disrupted a Khyber cult **Update: Roswyn is missing?! Kicker **Pok will take any mission, so long as it furthers his goal of out-ranking his sister. **Pok wants to find Roswyn. Wishlist Equipment Coins: 1 pp 74 gp, 9sp Encumbrance: 56 lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light vision Health Surges per day: 6 (6 class) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Gnome (PH2) * +2 Cha, +2 Int * +2 Arcana, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, Elven * Fade Away racial power * Fey Origin * Master Trickster * Reactive Stealth * Trickster's Cunning * Size: Small * Speed: 5 Class Features '''Wizard (PH) * Arcane Implement Mastery (Wand of Accuracy): Encounter, free; with wand, gain greater accuracy for one attack (see power). * Cantrips: Use ghost sound, light, mage hand, and prestidigitation as at-will powers. * Spellbook: Gain 3 1st level rituals, plus more at higher levels, also twice the daily and utility spells. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. Feats * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. * 1st: Twilight Adept (MP2) * 2nd: Improved Initiative (AP) * 4th: Arcane Familiar (Skunk Scout Homunculus) (AP) * 6th: Dual Implement Spellcaster (AP) * 8th: Enlarge Spell (AP) Background War Courier (EPG): +2 Stealth. Theme Touched by Khyber (Escaped Thrall) (ITU:DSH) Pok gains 1 power point. Pok regain's all power points when he takes a short rest or an extended rest. Pok also gains the "my mind is my own power". Pok adds Deep Speech to the languages he can speak, read and write. He also gains a +2 power bonus to Dungeoneering checks. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven, Deep Speech Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} DDI Summary = Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder = Pok d'Sivis, level 9 Gnome, Wizard (Arcanist) Arcane Implement Mastery Option: Wand of Accuracy War Courier (+2 to Stealth) Theme: Escaped Thrall FINAL ABILITY SCORES STR 8, CON 10, DEX 16, INT 21, WIS 13, CHA 13 STARTING ABILITY SCORES STR 8, CON 10, DEX 15, INT 17, WIS 12, CHA 11 AC: 20 Fort: 15 Ref: 20 Will: 18 HP: 52 Surges: 6 Surge Value: 13 TRAINED SKILLS Arcana +16, History +14, Insight +10, Nature +10, Stealth +18 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +7, Athletics +3, Bluff +5, Diplomacy +5, Dungeoneering +7, Endurance +4, Heal +5, Intimidate +5, Perception +5, Religion +9, Streetwise +5, Thievery +7 POWERS Basic Attack: Melee Basic Attack Basic Attack: Ranged Basic Attack Escaped Thrall Utility: My Mind Is My Own Gnome Racial Power: Fade Away Wizard Utility: Ghost Sound Wand of Accuracy Power: Wand of Accuracy Wizard Utility: Light Wizard Utility: Mage Hand Wizard Utility: Suggestion Wizard Utility: Prestidigitation Wizard Attack 1: Phantom Chasm Wizard Attack 1: Winged Horde Wizard Attack 1: Phantasmal Assault Wizard Attack 1: Grasping Shadows Wizard Attack 1: Horrid Whispers Warlock Attack 1: Eyebite Wizard Utility 2: Spectral Image Wizard Utility 2: Moonstride Wizard Attack 3: Ebony Razors Wizard Attack 5: Phantasmal Assailant Wizard Attack 5: Visions of Avarice Wizard Utility 6: Wizard's Escape Wizard Utility 6: Familiar's Call Wizard Attack 7: Enemies Abound Wizard Attack 9: Mirage Arcana Wizard Attack 9: Visions of Ruin FEATS Level 1: Ritual Caster Level 2: Arcane Familiar Level 4: Twilight Adept Level 7: Dual Implement Spellcaster Level 8: Enlarge Spell Level 8: Improved Initiative ITEMS Spellbook Shimmering Cloth Armor (Basic Clothing) +1 x1 Cape of the Mountebank +1 x1 Boots of the Fencing Master x1 Comprehend Language Wand of Psychic Ravaging +1 Orb of Nimble Thoughts +2 x1 Wand of Psychic Ravaging +2 x1 Viper Belt x1 Resplendent Gloves (heroic tier) x1 = End = Tracking Money Starting Gold: 412 gp = 100gp + 1/5(360+520+680)gp + 412 gp starting gold (100 gp starting + 312 for adventuring) -40 gp inquisitives kit -2 gp belt pouches (2) -30 gp camouflage clothing -3 silver flasks (10) -1 gp Hempen rope (50 ft) -20 gp ID papers with portrait (4) -50 gp Residiuum (50) -10 gp Silk Rope (50 ft) -20 gp Thieves Tools -8 silver Travel Papers (4) -9 gp Lyre -2 gp Daggers (2) -5 gp Footpads -1 gp Waterskin -30 go Disguise Kit -16 gp Stay at out of the way Inn for Pok and Kortauhk -------- = 1 pp 74 gp 9 sp -------- +1000 TiM -1000 (Used for Resplendent Gloves) +1080 TiMII +168 TiMII +3400 10 RP at level 8 -------- = 14 pp 22 gp 9 sp Consumables Treasure Starting parcels: * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Shimmering Armor +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Wand of Psychic Ravaging +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+2 ** Cape of the Mountebank Adventure loot: * Level 4: Parcel lvl+4 ** Boots of the Fencing Master from Trouble in Moonwatch. * Level 5: Parcel lvl n gold ** 1000 gold from Trouble in Moonwatch Part II * Level 6: Parcel lvl+2 ** Wand of Psychic Ravaging +2 from Trouble in Moonwatch Part II * Level N/A: ** 168 gold Trouble in Moonwatch Part II ** 1080 gold Trouble in Moonwatch Part II * Level 7: Parcel lvl+1 ** Viper Belt Trouble in Moonwatch Part II * Level 8: Parcel lvl n gold ** Buying an Orb of Nimble Thoughts +2 by spending tenth RP at level 8 * Level 9: XP Starting XP: 3750 'Total XP: '''17134 RP 18 earned, 9 spent at level seven for 2700 exp 10 spent at level eight for 2450 exp 3 spent at level nine for 1200 Total RP = 0 Changes Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 5 Approval 1 *Approval from renau1g: *Impending changes coming to Visions of Avarice in Oct. errata Response Approval 2 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Powers: While technically legal, it seems unlikely that Gnome Phantasmist and the LEB expertise bonus will stack for much longer. * Summary: Maze of Mirrors now just gives a static -4 to attacks, not -Int mod. * Summary: Phantom Chasm works fairly differently from what you have written. * Summary: Visions of Avarice needs to be updated. * Equipment: The Cape of the Mountebank costs more than 520 gp. Level 9 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status '''Status: ' Mini stat block for inclusion in combat posts stat blockUBMaster Pok d'Sivis/B/U- Male Gnome Wizard 9 War Courier Touched by Khyber (Escaped Thrall) Passive Perception: 15, Passive Insight: 20 AC:20, Fort:15, Reflex:20, Will:18 -- Speed:5 HP:52/52, Bloodied:26, Surge Value:13, Surges left:6/6 Power Points left: 1 Initiative +13 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: NOT USED Powers: color=GreenPhantom Bolt/color color=greenWinged Horde/color color=GreenLight, Mage Hand, Prestidigitation/color color=redSuggestion/color color=redGhost Sound as minor/color color=redFade Away/color color=redBoots of the Fencing Master/color color=redViper Belt/color color=redOrb of Nimble Thoughts/color color=redWand of Accuracy/color color=redGrasping Shadows/color color=redEbony Razors/color color=redEnemies Abound/color color=redEyebite/color color=redMoonstride/color color=redFamiliars Call/color scolor=redSpectral Image/color/s Spellbook scolor=grayWizard's Escape/color/s Spellbook color=grayHorrid Whispers/color color=grayVisions of Avarice/color color=grayVisions of Ruin/color color=grayCape of the Mountebank/color s color=grayPhantom Chasm/color/s Spellbook scolor=grayPhantasmal Assailant/color/s Spellbook scolor=grayMirage Arcana/color/s Spellbook /sblock